Single Lady
by Sol Levine
Summary: •Serial Viñetas• "—El hecho de que viva sola en un departamento no me convierte en una solterona con veinte gatos. / —Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, hija, no importa lo que sea. ¿Lo sabes verdad? / —Mamá, no soy lesbiana." •Rei/Yaten/Jedite•
1. I

**.::. Single Lady .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente

* * *

I.

**_·__»_**

"_Ochenta siete, ochenta y ocho, ochenta y nueve…"_

La falta de aire en los pulmones y los calambres que amenazaron con recorrer mis piernas no me dejaron festejar la victoria de lograr subir noventa escalones sin desmayarme. Diablos, ¿quién me mandó a elegir el último piso del edificio? ¿Por qué el escenario del elevador descompuesto no me cruzó por la cabeza en lugar de sobre analizar si el vecino de arriba haría mucho ruido con sus pisadas?

Renuncié a preguntármelo porque supe que no obtendría respuesta sensata. En vez de ello giré la llave en la cerradura esperando el pacificador 'click' que me daría el acceso a mi guarida, a mi refugio de la crueldad del mundo. Ok no, eso sonó demasiado melodramático, pero algo debía de tener de poético. Yo y mi manía con las artes.

El reloj en la pared marcaba las siete de la noche con unos minutos extra, finalmente después de un día de trabajo bastante atareado en la Editorial, me encontraba en casa. Quien piense ilusamente que las editoriales no tienen trabajo debido a las crisis económicas y a las magras inversiones en el sector cultural, déjenme decirle que se equivoca. Si bien quizá el cúmulo de lectores natos mengua cada día, siempre existirá la mercadotecnia, el internet y el cine para hacer que un libro mediocre logre masificarse lo suficiente como para darnos trabajo en lo que se masifica un nuevo libro mediocre y trivial.

¿Dónde quedaron aquellos libros que erigían corrientes de pensamiento, que contenían en cada una de sus líneas un significante epistemológico y espiritual? ¿Dónde están aquellas historias que sin importar su género y trama guardaban en sí mismas una sutil o inclemente crítica social, filosófica o humanista? ¿Qué había sido de aquellos mensajes, de aquellas pequeñas historias de la _Historia_?

Seguramente encontrando su exilio en los desgastados estantes de las bibliotecas públicas. Lo de hoy son los libros con formato de chisme de revista, punto. Panfletos especializados de las notas rojas y la sección de sociales.

Lindo, _right_?

Boté mi bolso en el sillón largo que adornaba el espacio dedicado a mi entretenimiento personal, frente a un alto y ancho librero que además de realizar muy bien su función, albergaba un televisor, un mini componente y un reproductor de video.

Fui a la cocina y llené al borde un vaso de agua, el cual bebí, sosegándome al sentir el frío líquido recorrer mi garganta. Lo abandoné en el fregadero y busqué algo qué comer en horno. Encontré pasta.

Llevé un plato a la mesita de centro en la sala y encendí el televisor. Nada interesante más que un documental acerca de peces. Era eso, o **Make Up Over TV**. Mi opción era más que obvia. Peces.

Me escapé un momento a la habitación para traer mi ordenador portátil y revisar las notificaciones y novedades del día, lease _E-mail, Facebook, Twitter, E-Book_. Aquella era mi rutina habitual desde que entrara a trabajar en _Moonlight Editorial_, como Coordinadora de Proyectos de Difusión. Contaba ya con veintisiete años cumplidos –_no por favor_-, y estudiaba una segunda carrera en Historia del Arte a plan sabatino. Tenía además un año de haberme mudado a un departamento cercano a la Universidad con el propósito de hacer menos tortuosa la tarea de levantarme los sábados por la mañana.

¿Excelente idea, no?

Así que cuando llegaba a casa, después de alimentarme y relajarme, me hundía en mi vida virtual.

¿Vida virtual?

Exacto. En el siglo XXI, era de la modernidad, o mejor dicho, _pos-modernidad_ en opinión de algunos, y _pos-pos-modernidad_ para otros más, la vida estaba extrañamente dividida en mundo real y mundo virtual. Para muchos, esto sigue siendo causa de debate en el sentido de que no se puede hablar de la existencia de un mundo que paradójicamente no existe.

Pero en el sentido generalizado, la mayoría de la gente acepta el término y comprende la connotación. La vida virtual es simplemente el establecimiento de lazos de comunicación entre dos o varias personas a través del correo electrónico, el chat, LINE, blogs y páginas web. Esto sin importar la distancia.

De modo que, además de lidiar con las externalidades del mundo "real", también me tocaba lidiar con un mundo intangible, ocasionándome las mismas complicaciones que el real. La única ventaja era la impersonalidad del contacto, pues de esa manera, uno se siente más libre de _ser,_ que teniendo a la persona cara a cara.

Quizá el factor distancia es el que hace funcionar los vínculos, pues psicológicamente las personas no sienten el peso de la responsabilidad afectiva, en el sentido de que con cualquier excusa -o sin ella-, uno puede prescindir del vínculo sin que exista alguna consecuencia.

No es tan fácil en el mundo "real".

Ni establecer los vínculos ni prescindir de ellos.

El teléfono comenzó a timbrar exigiendo una pronta atención. Sin muchas ganas de contestar, lo dejé sonar y sonar hasta que la contestadora entró y pude reconocer la delicada voz de mi madre dejándome un mensaje bastante claro y preciso.

"_Entiendo que estés cansada del trabajo pero al menos podrías contestarle a tu madre una llamada de dos minutos. Considera que no has venido a casa en dos semanas y te echamos de menos. Tu padre quiere hablar contigo así que hazte un espacio, cariño. Es algo importante. Te ha concertado una cita."_

Y colgó. Y me sentí culpable.

Lo sé, soy mala hija y…

_¡¿Qué me ha concertado una cita?!_

_****____****__·__»_

* * *

¡Holas!

All the single ladies, all the single ladies... *singing like Beyoncé (?)*

Nah, realmente esa canción no me inspiró pero me acordé cuando la publiqué xD De hecho la inspiración me vino de un artículo de ocasión que leía esta mañana. Las ideas fluyeron a borbotones y he aquí el resultado. ¿Qué les parece la idea? ¿Les atrapó? Espero que si. Por mi parte, desde ya estoy agradecida por el tiempo que me han brindado al pasar a leer, y estaré agradecida al doble si se toman la molestia de comentar.

Vivo para escribir, y escribo para vivir (de la forma espiritual, of course xD)

Ps. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lexie!

This is Sparta!

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


	2. II

**.::. Single Lady .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente

* * *

II.

**_·__»_**

—Papá, no voy a ir a una cita a ciegas.

A pesar de que mi tono fue dócil y relajado, intenté impregnarle a mi aserción una gran dosis de determinación que no diera lugar a dubitaciones ni intentos de negociación. Mi padre era habilidoso cuando se trataba de disuadir.

—No es una cita a ciegas, cariño –dijo, comenzando su alegato con la misma parsimonia y elocuencia que usaba en los debates del _Kokkai_-. ¿Recuerdas a Darien Shields, verdad? Lo conociste la otra vez que lo invitamos a la casa a cenar, fue una fortuna que llegaras de improviso. Ese joven es realmente prometedor, el parlamento ya está muy añejo y necesita de esas cabezas ágiles y vivaces para que la política en nuestro país…

—Papá, céntrate por lo que más quieras. ¿Me concertaste una cita con él?

Sabía que venir a casa después de escuchar los planes maléficos que tramaban en torno a mi persona no había sido la más brillante idea que se me pudo ocurrir, pero no había otro modo de poner en claro mi negativa que enunciándola con mis propios labios, cortando de tajo el complejo de celestino que quizá por la edad, se le estaba desarrollando a Takashi Hino. Con todo y eso, mi padre era una de mis dos adoraciones en el mundo.

—No, mi vida. Con su hermano.

O quizá no. Bien pudiere perder unos cuatro o cinco escaños en mi derroche amoroso.

—¿Con un desconocido?

—Técnicamente no es un desconocido, el año pasado tuvimos la oportunidad de conocerlo en la celebración de aniversario del partido. Fue con su hermano Darien y debo decir que es un muchacho muy agradable además de bien parecido.

—¡Mamá deja de incentivarlo! –reñí, al notar con creciente incredulidad que se unía con mi padre en un frente común.

Me sentí filialmente traicionada.

—Cariño no te exaltes, es malo para la salud. –aconsejó extendiéndome una taza de té de azahar que llenó exclusivamente para mí.

Su mensaje fue claro: _"Calma tus nervios"_.

—No es nada del otro mundo, mi amor. Darien me comentó que su hermano llegará de _Los Ángeles_ la próxima semana para una serie de eventos de arquitectura que habrá en Saitama. Me comentó que tiene problemas de orientación para desplazarse en la ciudad, con eso de que ha vivido casi toda su vida en el extranjero, así que me pareció que tal vez tú podrías acompañarlo.

Mi padre y su complejo del buen samaritano. Se irá al cielo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo querría acompañarlo?

—Vives sola, no tienes compromisos, te ocupas sólo en trabajar, estudias en tu tiempo libre... Creo que necesitas un poco de distracción, cariño.

Casi le falta decir que soy una marginada sin amigos.

—El hecho de que viva sola en un departamento no me convierte en una solterona con veinte gatos. –repliqué abandonando el té de azahar, cruzándome de brazos y recargándome en el sofá.

Convencerlos de desistir en su misión de arreglarme un matrimonio y conseguirse unos nietos, no estaba resultando sencillo.

—Pues el hecho de que te cierres siempre que tocamos el tema no es normal. Puedes confiar en nosotros hija, no importa lo que sea. ¿Lo sabes verdad?

Mis cejas se distorsionaron en un gesto de total confusión, pero asentí.

Mamá intentó explicar más a detalle.

—Lo que tu papá quiere decir es que si tus preferencias son distintas a las de la mayoría de la gente, eso no es motivo para…

—Mamá, no soy lesbiana. –aclaré rodando los ojos, sabiendo perfectamente a dónde iban a ir a parar todas aquellas insinuaciones.

Increíble. Aparte de amargada, creen que soy lesbiana. ¿El hecho de que no tenga novio y no me sea indispensable para respirar es considerado tan subnormal?

Bufé hastiada, y papá al notarlo se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala, exasperado también. El mayor desacuerdo entre ambos era mi soltería después de los veintidós años, porque antes de mis veinte, casi me quería tener en un convento.

No era que no quisiera casarme, simplemente no estaba en mis prioridades. Y aunque ultimadamente la cosquillita de tener a alguien para compartir el devenir de la vida diaria comenzaba a aparecer, tampoco es que estuviera lista para hacer sonar la alarma de emergencia. Sabía que no era una jovencita quinceañera, pero también que no era una ilusa. ¿Qué de malo había en esperar a alguien que cumpliera todas mis expectativas?

—Entiende a tu padre, hija –intercedió mamá-. Sólo está preocupado por ti. No quiere que te quedes sola. Nosotros no duraremos para siempre. Eso lo sabes, ¿no?

—Preferiría que no lo dijeras.

La sola idea de perderlos naturalmente que no era nada bonita. Imaginar una vida en la que ellos estuvieran ausentes no figuraba para nada mi en plan, y detestaba que me lo recordarán. Hablar de la muerte siempre es incómodo y doloroso.

—Pero sucederá –prosiguió-, y cuando eso pase, comparto la idea de tu padre de querer algún día verte acompañada y con un núcleo en que el apoyarte y dedicar tu vida.

—Tú lo has dicho mami, algún día. Por ahora no lo necesito.

—No es cuestión de que lo necesites, cariño. Es cuestión de que lo sientas.

—¿Y entonces por qué debería ir a esa cita arreglada?

—¿Cómo sabrás que no te gusta si no lo pruebas?

Mi adorada madre y sus infalibles técnicas retóricas. No han sido en vano tantos años de matrimonio. Takashi Hino le ha dado buenas clases de oratoria.

—Está bien, está bien, iré. Pero sólo lo hago por complacerte –dije a mi padre, que al escucharme ceder esbozó una sonrisa bonachona. Juraba que sus ojos resplandecieron de alegría-, así que no te alebrestes y comiences a planear una boda ficticia a mis espaldas, que ya te veo mandando a hacer el vestido de novia.

—Sólo es un favor que le haremos al joven Shields y de paso, puede que te ganes un amigo.

_"Un novio"_, sé bien que quiso decir.

Padre entonces se explayó hablándome de cosas varias, saltando de un tema a otro, como si antes el problema de su hija soltera a los veintisiete años no hubiese existido. Y claro, yo buscaba desesperadamente un pretexto para concluir mi visita.

Había quedado hacía cinco minutos con Mako en el cafetín del Crown. Me mataría por llegar otra vez tarde.

—Por cierto, tu hermano viene el fin de semana. Michiru está de vacaciones y lograron coincidir para estar en el cumpleaños de tu padre. Hotaru está emocionadísima de verte.

La mención de mi único hermano mayor, su esposa y mi adorada sobrina, logró captar mi atención y dejar el asunto de Mako preparando el cadalso para mi castigo para luego. Takashi Hino cumplía medio siglo y era menester que la familia se reuniera para celebrarlo, so… aparte del arribo de Haruka desde Osaka, tendría que prepararme mentalmente para una larga jornada de preguntas, bromillas y comentarios misceláneos marca _Hino family_.

Bastaba con imaginar a la recatada tía Setsuna escandalizarse por la insensata y loca liberalidad de la mujer que vive sola sin sus padres ni un marido. Obviamente yo pasaría a ser una loca e insensata.

—¿En serio? Eso es grandioso. Tendré que comprarle a Hotaru algo que le guste. Esta vez convenceré a Michiru de que me la preste toda una semana.

—Dudo que lo logres, pero has el intento. Llegan el viernes por la noche. Te quiero aquí a las nueve el sábado, me ayudarás a cocinar.

Quise ponerle excusas pero fracasaron. Mi padre se puso a fumar su pipa haciéndose el desentendido y dejándome a merced de la siempre victoriosa y afable Risa Hino. ¿Cómo podía yo decirle que no a ella?

Prometiendo que estaría a la hora y el día marcados, salí de la casa paternal para encontrarme con Makoto.

Suerte sería si no rodaba mi cabeza. Llevaba una hora de retraso.

_****____****__·__»_

* * *

¡Holas!

Ah, los padres tan preocupados por la soltería de sus hijos. Supongo que es una de las paradojas de la vida, en la que antes de cierta edad no quieren soltarte, y después de otra ya quieren que te vayas xD

¿Qué acontecerá con el hermano de Darien? ¡Hagan sus apuestas! LOL Una reunión familiar se acerca, caldo de cultivo para que una 'Single Lady' explote, o al menos pierda la cortesía jajajaja.

Espero hayan disfrutado leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Muchas gracias por sus alertas, comentarios y follows, he sido feliz :) Mención especial me merecen: _Anny Mizuno, Lexie, Usagi13chiba & Made_.

This is Sparta!

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


	3. III

**.::. Single Lady .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente

* * *

III.

**_·__»_**

9:20 am.

Otra vez el tráfico tuvo que hacer de las suyas y me hizo llegar tarde a la editorial. El edificio ocupado por **Moonlight** no era cosa pequeña, una torre de once pisos en puro cristal azul zafiro, toda una _elite_ vista ejecutiva y toda la cosa.

Corrí para alcanzar el elevador que en ese momento abría sus puertas en dirección arriba. Mis tacones repiquetearon en la moqueta decorativa y en seguida, tres personas más subieron también. Solicité el octavo piso, y no pasó mucho para que el ascensor volviera a detenerse en el primero.

¿De dónde salió tanta gente? Sabrá Dios de dónde. Probablemente –cosa nada rara-, los otros dos elevadores se hallaban fuera de servicio. El punto fue que de un momento a otro, me vi arrinconada hasta el fondo de uno de los vértices del cuadrado espacio y, hasta cierto punto, es normal que entre varias personas ávidas por caber en el estrecho espacio de 2x2, uno termine "hombro con hombro" con el de al lado; no obstante, supe que mi espacio vital era invadido por un sujeto visiblemente más alto que yo, cuando tuve que contener el aire para contraer mi cuerpo y evitar que mis manos –el sujeto se hallaba de espaldas a mi- terminaran embarradas justo en su trasero.

Eso bien o mal mirado, podría constituir un claro acoso sexual. Gracioso considerando que para Minako, "puritana" es mi segundo nombre de pila.

Y no sé si habrá sido su mala percepción espacial o en definitiva era su perverso plan y se estaba haciendo el desentendido, pero el tipo continuaba haciéndose para atrás mientras yo continuaba naturalmente pegándome a la barandilla laminada. El tiempo en que el elevador llegó al sexto piso se me hizo eterno, allí fue que el hombre me liberó de la asfixia en que casi me tenía sumida y entonces pude exhalar el aire que con trabajo había retenido. Finalmente el piso de Difusión me recibió entre sus pasillos susurrando improperios contra aquel atrevido _insensato_.

—¿Otra vez tarde?

—No me hables. –respondí al saludo matinal de Minako, mi prima y casual compañera de trabajo en la editorial desde hacía un año.

Su arribo a **Moonlight** se debió en primera instancia, a que en la fiesta de fin de año en que rogué me acompañase, se había ligado a mi jefe Kunzite Knight. Después descubrimos que era capaz en el campo de relaciones públicas y eso trajo excelentes resultados al área de Difusión, por lo que el detalle de su desliz permanente –pues discretamente continuaba saliendo con Kunzite- quedó minimizado en comparación con sus habilidades parlantes. Y es que había que aceptar que con su verborrea, Minako terminaba disuadiendo de una manera magistral a los proveedores, medios y escritores, que no envidiaba a cualquier orador de la Grecia antigua.

Con la dulce diversión que sabía encontraba en molestarme, pude escuchar su risa hasta mi oficina que quedaba a tres cubículos de la suya. Luché con la llave que no quiso abrir fácilmente la puerta, y cuando lo hice, una lluvia de papeles se halló esparcida por la alfombra. Todo parecía indicar que anoche había dejado las ventanillas abiertas.

—Genial. –mascullé, botando mi bolso y chaqueta en una de las sillas frente a mi escritorio para poder inclinarme a recoger las hojas. No podía creer la mala pinta que amenazaba con tener aquel día.

Necesitaba urgentemente una buena dosis de cafeína, y bien sabía dónde encontrarla.

—¿Llegaste a un acuerdo con la imprenta? ¿Nos darán la prórroga para la impresión de la nueva traducción? –cuestioné entrando a la oficina de Mina con taza en mano. Sin preguntar, tomé la jarra de la cafetera que descansaba en un mueble alto de madera y la llené hasta la mitad. Odiaba cuando se enfriaba después de un rato.

—Una semana, Rei. No pude conseguir más, tienen que presionar al escritor. –dijo, levantándose del sillón reclinable que lucía un lindo color marrón oscuro. Me alcanzó su taza para que también le sirviera.

Teniéndola así frente a mí, se me antojo de pronto verla un poco más alta, lo cual me hizo bajar la mirada y encontrar en sus altísimas y hermosas zapatillas _Jimmy Choo_, la justa razón a ello.

—Te odio.

—Son preciosas, ¿cierto? –señaló lo obvio, ladeándose para que las observara con mayor detalle.

—¿Rebaja?

—Un regalo.

Con ello adiviné la identidad del remitente.

—Ya cásate con él, por Dios. –aticé abandonando la jarra e intentando beber el primer sorbo humeante que despedía un delicioso aroma tostado.

—Sabes que no soy de las que se casan. Y yo creo que él tampoco.

—Entonces sé que disfrutarás mucho de la fiesta familiar de este sábado. –dije maliciosa, recargándome en el marco de la puerta para mayor comodidad. No quise perderme la expresión que tendría su pálido y bonito rostro.

—¿Qué hay este sábado? –se intrigó y enarcó una de sus perfectas cejas, un gesto tan suyo, como el mío el de parpadear cuando algo me confunde o me pone nerviosa.

—Es el cumpleaños de papá. Mamá hará un pequeño festejo e invitó a la mayor parte de nuestra _adorable_ familia. Obviamente tú estás en la lista.

Como lo vaticiné, sus mejillas perdieron un poco de color.

—No voy a ir. –decretó, volviéndose a su escritorio y agitando la cabeza como para espantarse un mal pensamiento.

—¿En serio? ¿No irás a felicitar a Takashi Hino?

Ella se mordió el labio y me miró con reproche, entendiendo que hacía uso de mi infalible y tramposa técnica de chantaje emocional. Justo cuando cumpliera quince años, Mina se había mudado a Japón de Londres, y mis padres la habían acogido en casa. No hacía mucho –apenas tres años-, en que con su alcanzada independencia económica había dejado de vivir en la casona Hino y habitaba ya en su propio departamento cerca de Kanagawa.

—¿Vendrá Haruka? –preguntó como acudiendo a una tabla de salvación.

—Con Michiru y Hotaru.

—Gracias a Dios, así no tendré que fingirme enferma de tuberculosis o algo así. Ellos serán la distracción del momento, y si no, los convertiremos en ello –planeó imaginando el escenario-. No podemos dejar que nos hagan el centro de atención y crítica _otra vez_, ¿lo entiendes Rei? Debemos mantenernos sensatamente a diez metros y fuera del marco de visión de tía Setsuna. ¿Lo entiendes?

Se oía como toda una paranoica desquiciada.

Y justa razón tenía. Si no lo sabré yo.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, y ya pensé en algo para escaparnos sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Lo único que debemos hacer es…

No obstante, la explicación detallada de mi magnífico plan fue violentamente cortada por la perturbadora visión en que repararon mis ojos. Un joven que no recordaba haber visto antes, se deshacía de su chaqueta de piel en un divino color bronce y la colgaba en el respaldo de una silla a su lado. Me hipnotizó el movimiento de su amplia espalda contraerse para deslizar la prenda por la firme longitud de sus brazos.

Por un segundo, sentí que no respiraba. Mis labios se entreabrieron involuntariamente y mis ojos se ampliaron cual abanico, detallando el breve espectáculo.

—¿Te paso una maceta? Vas a hacer un charco de baba en mi oficina. –dijo cínicamente Mina, enarcando una ceja con total diversión al ser testigo de un comportamiento mío tan inusual como ese.

—¿Quién es ese? –fue mi inmediata interrogación. Despegué la vista del muchacho que sin ser consciente de mi absorta contemplación, extraía unas carpetas de la estantería izada en la oficina del Coordinador de área.

—No puedo creer que estés pensando en corromper al pequeño cervatillo de Kunzite.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—Es un chico de prácticas profesionales… Ciencias de la Comunicación.

El elemento perfecto para un área de difusión cultural.

—¿Te gustó?

—Claro que no, es un niño. –dije, volviendo mis labios al aromático café.

—Cálmese señora de la tercera edad…

Mis ojos no hicieron otra cosa que girarse en acto de declarado desdén.

—Entonces, ¿el sábado a las ocho? –recordé nuestro calvario familiar.

—¿Tan temprano?

—Por un día que pospongas tu noche de juerga no se acabará el mundo, Minako.

—Ok, ok, señora Hino, el sábado a las ocho. Ahora déjame trabajar y consigue esa maldita traducción antes de que aparte de solteronas y amargadas, seamos ahora solteronas, amargadas y desempleadas.

Sonreí ante el cuadro que plasmaba una posible realidad y regresé a mi oficina, no sin antes dar una discreta repasada visual al muchacho de cabellos plata que sin siquiera enterarse, por varios segundos me habría robado el aliento.

**_·__»_**

**___._**

* * *

Hola :)

*asfsdgdhkhjfhl* Creo que poco a poco irán armando el rompecabezas, por lo pronto, creo que ya di bastantes pistas de cómo irá esto. Adoro a Minako, me recuerda tanto a alguien que conozco... xD Rei es adorable, la amo, no se, me quiero casar con ella. ¿Puedo? LOL Lamentablemente no puedo envidiar lo que le sucedió en el elevador porque una vez me pasó algo así y fue horriblemente bochornoso.

Espero hayan disfrutado leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Muchas gracias por sus alertas, comentarios y follows, he sido feliz :) Mención especial me merecen: _bermellón (Rei tiene 26 aquí, y eso en muchas familias ya es bastante xD), Anny Mizuno (adoro que te identifiques, creo que muchas lo hacemos LOL), Lexie & Made_.

Y ahora ámenme, ya que el señor B. todavía no se anima a hacerlo xD

This is Sparta!

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


End file.
